InstTale
InstTale World Description= - Introduction World Legend Once upon a time, the Seven Great Evils came to earth and began to create horrors on the earth. People could not oppose anything to them and eventually fell. Demons enslaved people and used them as their toys, constantly mocking them. But when it seemed that there was no hope, the Angels descended to save people. In a long and bloody battle, thousands of angels and even more demons fell. But the last, Angels managed to destroy almost the whole army of darkness, but the power of the Seven Great Evils was so high that it was impossible to kill them forever, and therefore, Angels decided to imprison them with the remnants of demons in the dungeon, the entrance to which will be known only to the angels. After this, the Angels began guard people and restoring the remnants of humanity with all their strength. Angels are the hope of this world. Angels are salvation. World Heaven - 8 Soaring islands above the earth. One huge and seven small islands departing from it On the huge island there is the Great Arch, the meeting place of the Angelic Institutes. In the meeting, three from each institute participate. Strongest , Clever and "Doubtful". * The Strongest - The Best of the "Higher" * Cleverest - Best of "Ellis" * Doubtful - The Best of "Citizens" Institutes * Institute of WAR: Everyone who has the soul of Determination lives and works here. They are responsible for training troops, for protection or for attacks on demons. One of the Resolute (One of the best warriors) annually descends on the ground in order to train people to fight. * Institute of PROTECTION: Everyone who has the soul of Courage lives here. They are responsible for protecting Heaven and Men. One of the Brave annually descends to the people to rid themselves of fear of the demons and train the able simple magic of defense. * Institute of ECONIMICS: Everyone lives here, with the soul of Decency. They are responsible for the development of the economy of Heavens and Humans, One of them annually descends to make sure that development goes as it should or brings innovations to accelerate development. * Institute of HEALTH: Everyone lives here with the soul of Kindness. They are responsible for the health of the people of Heaven and Men. One of them annually descends to heal the diseases and wounds of people, and also teaches them herbalism. * Institute of JUSTICE: Those who have the soul of Justice live here. They are responsible for order in the world of Men and Heaven. Not a single crime will disappear from their eyes. One of them permanently resides in the world of people to resolve disputes and eliminate injustice. * Institute of KNOWLEDGE: Everyone who has the soul of Patience lives here. They are engaged in the study of the fauna of the earth to create medicines or what will benefit everyone. Annually one of them descends to the ground, in search of bright minds among schools (more precisely, their similarities). * Institute of the TRUTH: Here everyone who has the soul of Perseverance. They are informants for the Angels. One of them is on the ground and produces a newspaper with news for People. Human Town : Detlike - The city is located just below the Celestial Fortress. There live people and all those celestials who were unlucky enough to get a white soul. : Those who live here have a white soul or do not have it at all. : The city resembles a slum of stone, which is higher, in addition to approaching the center. In the north of the city there is a river, in the south - fields for seeding and in the east - a forest unusually thick. In the west, fog - from there sometimes there are demons, from which with difficulty, but thanks to the timely help of angels, people fight back .. : There is also a legend in the city that once he will be in paradise - It is based on the fact that on an annual basis, on the same day, 7 Angels descend to Earth, two of whom take seven people to heaven. Refuge of Demons or Underground It is a labyrinth with a huge number of moves, branches and rooms. The entrance to the dungeon is closed by the Barrier, and is also carefully hidden by the natural environment |-|Population InstTale= "Citizens", or "Souls," as they are sometimes called By the strength of their souls, they are not much stronger than the average person from the earth .. But still, they do not have white souls. Basically they are just unemployed ("Devil's freeloaders" - Akantant, Chief Accountant, Institute of Decency.), But still some of them carry out small assignments. They constitute 59% of the population of Heaven. Only 21% '''of them are able to use magic. For each institution and soul - different abilities. * '''Kindness - Able to create a small blade that is not capable of causing serious injuries. Used for tricks (if any) * Bravery - are able to bind the feet of someone for a few minutes. Also, they can create gloves to protect their hands. Often it is these cut meat for buyers. * Patience - Capable of projecting books from the Grand Library, but only those that read more than a quarter. * Kindness - Able to heal light wounds for a few seconds. Also, in rare cases - they can turn rotten food into good food - they are very much appreciated. * Integrity - can quickly calculate almost any example or quantity of the moment that is now on the table. Almost always, they are the traders or their assistants. *'Justice'. - Easily determine when a person is lying, but can not determine in what exactly. * Perseverance - No such was observed. Out of 59%: * 11% Resolvability * 7% Bravery * 20% Fairness * 3% Patience * 10% Kindness * 8% Decency And only 5% of all, are capable of equaling the weakest "Ellis". Small assignments carried out by able citizens: * Determination and Bravery - in catching small Hooligans. * "Patience" - Nurses in kindergartens and at home * Justice and Integrity - Collection of taxes * Kindness - Nurses Nobility or "Ellis" Their soul is much stronger than ordinary citizens and they constitute the main "backbone." 31% of the entire population of heaven ''' '''There is already a subdivision into two directions: Peaceful * Kindness - Doctors in hospitals, Are capable to cure serious wounds, but it can take almost a day. * Integrity - Capable of putting up to 10 examples of varying complexity (by the way, who could do this at this level of strength - only 12 and 1 of them, did not even have the soul of Decency). Basically they keep Accounting calculations, teach Mathematics, Physics in schools, or still they act as Assistant to Sellers (those that are already more imposing). * ' Patience' - Constant Research, literally everything, especially this Mist. They often become teachers of different sciences in schools. Also, there are several schools where they teach a dead language. * Justice - Speak by the Judges, literally everywhere. In difference from Kindness - they can remove the Curse of the Demon. * Perseverance - Usually, these are boys of 16 years old, who are engaged in the delivery of letters and newspapers. Military * Determination - Are the striking force of the Army of Heaven. Capable of creating any weapons, but only melee. But usually it is: the Sword and the Shield \ Spear \ Halberd or the Ax. The rest is skill. In urban conditions - are guards and patrol. In the event of an attack, he throws himself forward on the offender, in order to detain him by fighting. (Something like a tank). * Bravery - Before the battle, create armor for the Resolute (so it will be easier), or restore them during the battle. But they can not do anything else while armor hangs on Reshim, otherwise the armor will be destroyed. The higher the master, the better the armor protects and covers more. Also, there are rumors that these armor give confidence. Also, after a few seconds, are able to completely paralyze the enemy, creating a special armor around the target. But again, they can be interrupted and the bonds will be destroyed. Brave 'can not bind or create an armor for themselves or another' 'Brave'. * Kindness - Field physicians. They render first aid, and afterwards, under the cover of the Just, they take the wounded to a safe place. In the Patrols, he simply watches that no one kills anybody. * Justice - The Power of the Ranged Battle. Heaping enemies with holy arrows of the enemy, and these arrows inflict more damage, the higher the Sinfulness of the victim. They are able to create a barrier over an ally, but this requires a second Just One. Acts as a cover in the Patrols, but sometimes, it can injure the target if it turns out to be too quick or tries to escape. The wound is not serious, but with it you do not run. Also, they participate in interrogations, in order to determine the Lies, in contrast to ordinary, determine in what places a person has lied. * Perseverance - Usually they are observers. They just record everything that happens, and they are able to find the main ones during the battle. If he has a Fair Killer with him, then eliminate it. Capable of creating a smoke screen to escape themselves or help run away. Also, they bring orders to the Captains of different detachments * Perseverance - Ears and Eyes of Heaven. There is nothing that they do not know about. In general, apart from more information about each person in Heaven and on Earth, they are no different from Ellis usually with Perseverance Прародители или Предки * Чара - Прародитель и глава Института ВОЙНЫ * Шен '- Прародитель и глава Института 'ЗАЩИТЫ * Флоренция '- Прародитель и глава Института 'ЗДОРОВЬЯ * Ария '- Прародитель и глава Института 'ТЕРПЕНИЯ * ??? - Прародитель и глава Института ПРАВДЫ '(никто никак не может запомнить его имя и внешность). * 'Стокадо '- Прародитель и глава Института 'ЭКОНОМИКИ * Айрен и Лайерс - Не являются Прародителями, но выступает от имени Института СПРАВЕДЛИВОГО СУДА. * Азгор - Архаангел или же Предок |-|Characters= Frisk One of the children of Heaven. Arrogant to the Earth. Recently it was 14 years old and the day of receiving the "Cloak of the Soul" came. Very kind to your friends and acquaintances. (It was passed from Mama by right of succession), but at the same time it is arrogant and rude to the people, for which Mendatsios often reproaches her. He knows a lot about the world, as he has been reading since the age of 4. He is still ashamed that he stole a coin from Mendacios to buy a candy in the market. (On the arteus is represented Frisk with the soul of Patience, although in the original, it does not possess this) Author of Reference Acedia The second in strength among the Seven Evils. That is why he is arrogant. As his status - Lazy. IIf the battle is not necessary or there is no chance of victory, he will simply run away. Hates and despises anyone who is not a demon. He loves the Black humor. Regardless of the situation, keeps cool. Indifferent to everything except my brother. The left-hander. Usually steeped in his thoughts. On his back, magic engraved his real name, but the language of people is not able to pronounce it, because he uses the pseudonym: Sans. His left eye, in a calm state, only slightly exudes a yellow glow. The right is devoid of the pupil. Abilities When using his powers - the Left Eye lights up, while the right eye begins to exude black mucus, flowing down the skull, while causing a wild pain. Although he tolerates it, it often takes too much effort. * Tries to keep distance by attacking bones from walls, ceilings and floors, since they can not directly create them. Bones do no harm to the Demon himself. * Can teleport itself, as well as a small squad or a group of monsters. * If the opponent does not manage to win in the usual way, starts using Bone Traps. One of his favorite tricks is to Teleport to the enemy to grab him and teleport with him right into the trap. * Is able to fill with the magic of the left hand, as a result of which, can enter into close combat. Uses rarely, but if this happens, then it combines it with his teleportation. Features * The power of Sans attacks depends on the soul of enemy. * Deals a tremendous instant damage to the Resolute and the Brave, but does not impose a poison effect on them. With a successful hit, it is capable of instantly destroying the soul. * If the target possesses the Soul of Kindness, its attacks almost do not harm directly, but they poison the soul and body of the opponent. The power of poison directly depends on the Strength of the Sacrifice. Once the victim dies, the poison disappears. For the rest of the souls, he deals a combined damage. W.D. Gaster- All Info later |-|Links= * Tumblr (ENG Comic * Webtoons (ENG) * Acomics (RUS) * ALL FAN ARTS Everyone who works on the AU * Author (me) * The Main artist of the comics * Artist, the coloring of the comics * The artist that draws the background * The editor of the AU in Russian Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Comic